the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam, a hispanic boy, is one of the main protagonists The Hollow, along with his friends Mira and Kai. He has great fighting skills, is incredibly strong and agile, and assumes the role of leader of the group. History Five hours prior to entering the Hollow's virtual reality, Adam and his teammates are instructed on the rules of the game. Choosing his character's secret powers, Adam, Mira and Kai enter the simulation. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In The Room, Adam, Kai and Mira wake up in a room with no memories of who they are. The only items with them are small slips of paper with their names on them and a typewriter. To escape, they use the typewriter to type "help", which causes four bricks to move forward and act as ledges leading to a vent. As the room begins filling up with green smoke, they make their way up to and through the vent, eventually winding up at an exit that leads to a forest. Mira discovers that she was able to translate an owl's hoots. After escaping the underground bunker, the trio continue to walk through the forest, ending up at an electrified fence. They search for a switch to deactivate it and soon find an abandoned cabin. Inside, there are science equipment, a satchel they take, and three cages seemingly torn apart by their ex-captives. Shortly after, they encounter three "Devil Dogs" that begin to chase them. Running towards the fence, they see the deactivation switch for the fence and use keys found in the satchel to make their escape. Not far from the fenced area, they are trapped at the edge of a cliff with the creatures quickly digging their way under the fence. The three meet someone who they call the "Weird Guy". After they ask for help with a "please", he creates a portal in which they fall through. On the other side, just before passing out, Adam blearily sees two figures speaking in a foreign language while looking down at the trio. In The Desert, the trio wake up in a town of anthropomorphic bulls. Mira attempts to talk to them, being able to understand them, but they call her a witch. They are tied in a large chamber belonging to a giant bull named Toros. They eventually escape and head down the tunnels under the chamber. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, against Kai's warnings and cautiousness, they introduce themselves to an overly cheery woman they meet at the end. She offers them food, but after a mention of not trusting her, she transforms into a soul-eating witch. The trio knock her out but another witch comes along, and attacks them. After fighting off a third witch, they trek through the desert, and become dehydrated and tired. Eventually three figures on horses come and pick them up. In Apocalypse, the three figures bring the trio to a ship crash site. Adam identifies them as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Plague, Famine, War, and Death. They find out that Death's horse is really sick, and after being fed, Mira is able to understand the horse. To heal him, they call for the Weird Guy and he teleports Mira back to the lab in the forest to get medicine. She narrowly escapes the Devil Dogs, and comes back with a vial. Meanwhile, Kai is able to fix up a ship and gets it to work. After healing Death's horse, they take off in the ship. After making it above the water, Adam accidentally kicks something and the ship begins plummeting into the water. They eject their seats, but Mira's seat belt is stuck. She continues to sink down as she loses consciousness. Adam and Kai are unable to swim far enough, and are forced to go to the surface. Kai blames Adam and angrily leaves. At the end of the episode, Mira is seen lodged against a rock, opening her eyes. In The Lighthouse, Adam theorizes that they are in a parallel universe. He also learns more about his strength when he accidentally pushes Kai. During their argument, Mira arrives. She explains that she is able to breathe underwater and can swim like a mermaid. The trio then continue walking and see a lighthouse. They then find out that it is inhabited by a cyclops. In hopes of using the lighthouse to signal for help, they must find a new light bulb as the one there is broken. With Mira's swimming skill and the help of an octopus, they are able to retrieve a new light bulb from an abandoned submarine. When they fix the lighthouse's light, they signal SOS, but only the Weird Guy shows up. Kai asks for help, despite Adam and Mira's protests. They are teleported into the sky and land on a talking tree. The tree tells them about how she lost her arm (a branch) and the trio go after the one who stole it, Akuma. Akuma had turned the arm into a powerful, dangerous weapon called the Ishibo. Upon arriving in his floating temple, the doors and windows close, locking them in and making everything go dark. In Ishibo, the trio is captured by Akuma, and Adam winds up having to fight their best warrior. Adam, with incredible strength, defeats the warrior, and Akuma's minions run away in terror. Akuma, with the Ishibo, challenges Adam in a fight. Adam barely wins as Akuma drops the Ishibo and falls off the floating piece of land. Just when Adam reaches to pick up the Ishibo, three other super-powered teens appear. They take the Ishibo and leave using their superpowers: either speed, flight, or telekinesis. After the strange teens' departure, Akuma's minions come stampeding back. They call for help, and the Weird Guy teleports them to a spaceship. They soon find out that the ship was taken over by an alien, but also has a teleporter they could use. They teleport themselves and appear in a run-down theme park inhabited by Benjamin and Benjamini, who love having fun. Kai fixes one of their rides, and tries it out with Benjamini, while Adam and Mira learn that the three other kids also came by the theme park. Suddenly, the ride catches on fire, and begins collapsing. In Undead, Kai discovers his pyrokinetic abilities, using them to save himself and Benjimini. The friends, trying to locate the other three kids, wander in a spooky town and are reacquainted with them. Vanessa claims the Weird Guy stole the Ishibo and banished them to the town. Forming an uneasy truce, Vanessa uses her feminine wiles to take advantage of Kai's obvious infatuation with her. Almost falling to death while Vanessa tried to fly Kai towards the moon, Adam and Mira fall into a pit after Kai unintentionally sets of a gravestone mechanism during a zombie invasion. Vanessa tries to convince Kai to join her team, while Adam and Mira encounter a mysterious old man. In The Riddle, separated from Kai and the others, Mira and Adam found an old man underground and must solve his riddle. When Adam notice's Dave glitch, he theorizes that they are all in a virtual world. Disbelieving this, Mira kisses Adam, and he kindly, yet awkwardly, rejects her affections. Finding the Ironwood Tree again, she tosses them a great distance to the Northern Tundra. After Mira save's a polar bear's cub from drowning under the ice, the bear's escort them to the Ice Palace. Warning them it isn't safe, Adam and Mira venture inside the palace, and finds Kai, Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet frozen in ice. Kai thaws himself out with his powers of fire, and the three of them battle an ice monster. In Ice, after battling an ice monster, Adam, Kai and Mira weigh their choice to help the other kids. Against Adam's warnings, Kai thaws out the other three kids, and Reeve uses his telekinetic powers to attack Adam from behind with the Ishibo. After they betray them, Mira and Kai, along with a seriously wounded Adam, end up stranded on a small iceberg. Drifting out into the middle of the sea, Mira takes Adam to find land, leaving Kai on the thawing iceberg. When a trio of sharks spot Kai, Mira arrives on the back of whale and rescues him. The three make it to dry land, and Mira and Kai see the whale glitch. Afterwards, the orbital shuttle from space comes crashing on the beach and Adam's theory that they are in a virtual reality game is confirmed by the Weird Guy who warns them that the glitches they have seen are a sign that the game's code is corrupted and is on the verge of crashing, and that they must quickly escape the game. In Cocoon, Mira, Kai, and Adam are taken hostage by a tribe of hybrid spider-people. Racing against the clock, Mira and Kai try to save Adam from dying. Kai offers to replace the Spider Leader's lost limbs in exchange for assistance. The Spider Leader uses his venom to heal Adam and the trio escape into the wilderness. The three friends encounter their rival team, and manage to retrieve the Ishibo back. In Colrath, as the digital world around them crashes, Adam, Mira and Kai find and dodge their old enemies in order to get the Ishibo and return it to the tree. After returning the Ishibo to the Iron Tree, she enables them to enter a region where they must fight a dragon. After the dragon's defeat, they enter a portal in the building that was being guarded by the dragon. Once through the portal, they wind up in the same room they started in, except for the fact that there was a green button. They press it, and exit the game, waking up in a VR tournament where they are greeted by the Weird Guy (revealed to be the show's host) and cheered by the live audience for winning the game, "The Hollow." However, as the rival team wakes up, Kai notices the eye of one of them slightly glitching. |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Personality Throughout the show, Adam proves to be brave, clever, and a quick thinker. He unofficially takes the role of leadership in his team, even though he claims on a few occasions that he doesn’t want it. He often motivates his teammates to persevere when they want to give up. Adam can be easily frustrated, particularly when his friends disagree with him or when he is at a loss for how to lead his team. He can be stubborn at times. Adam feels a sense of loyalty and trust for his teammates. By contrast, he always remains very skeptical and distrusting of the rival team. Physical Appearance Adam has brown skin and black hair. He has similar thick black eyebrows and black eyes as every other player in the game. Adam wears dark green cargo pants, white shoes, and a black T-shirt that depicts the symbol of The Hollow. He usually depicts a confused expression on his face. Relationships Kai Adam and Kai care for each other as close friends despite their frequent disagreements. Adam has an unintentional tendency to bring out Kai's insecurities. Kai often challenges Adam's leadership and accuses Adam of bossing him around. Despite this, Kai usually turns to Adam for security when he feels frightened. At the end of "Apocalypse," Kai blames Adam for Mira's death and tries to separate from him permanently, but in the lighthouse, Mira is alive after all and says sorry to him which he quickly forgets. Kai saves Adam's life in "Cocoon." When Adam is in a coma dying of hypothermia, Kai makes two prosthetic legs for the mutant spider leader, who, in return for the kind gesture, heals Adam with his venom. Mira Adam and Mira are close friends who bond over their bizarre circumstances and Kai's attempts at humor. They have compatible personalities, and Mira uniquely has the ability to persuade him in his stubborn moments. In "The Room", Adam does flirt with Mira. After she kisses him in "The Riddle," it is clear that Adam does not reciprocate the sentiment, and the two of them agree to carry on as friends as if nothing happened. Although, it may have been that Adam was distracted on getting home and she caught him off guard when she kissed him. Reeve Adam is always skeptical of the rival team, but the dynamic between Adam and Reeve is more antagonistic than the dynamic between Adam and any other character. Both boys carry the Ishibo for their teams, and they fight each other for possession of it. In "Ice," Reeve uses the Ishibo to attack Adam from behind, sending him flying into a column of ice. This leaves Adam unconscious and freezing, on the brink of death. They fight each other again in the Battle for the Ishibo. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Adam has physical strength that is several times greater than that of the other players. He has enough power to smash a boulder with a single blow''"Ishibo". or send someone flying with a push.The Lighthouse'' Other notable feats of Adam's strength includes smashing a vent's metal covering with a punch;The Room unscrewing and lifting a giant light bulb from an abandoned submarine; hammer throwing Katsuro's massive weapon; and shattering multiple stone projectiles Reeve telekinetically hurled at him.Cocoon * Peak or Above Human Speed:As confirmed on The Hollow's Twitter Adam has a certain degree of peak-human speed, though it is unknown if his capabilities can be classified as superhuman. While it seemed like he can move significantly faster than his teammates, he was nowhere near as fast as Skeet. * Superhuman Agility: Adam is incredibly agile, able to jump from off the ground into the air, scale walls, perform back-flips, and other gymnastics with little to no effort. * Superhuman Durability: Adam seems to be incredibly durable, having taken strikes directly from Katsuro and Akuma. Though he does still feel pain, he was able to tolerate a considerable amount of physical stress, shown when he fought Akuma and Reeve while injured. Infact the Ishibo was the only thing that was able to cause him lasting and grievous harm.Ice Abilities * Adept Fighting Skills: Adam was an adept combatant and effective fighter. He was able to best Katsuro in hand-to-hand combat and held his own against Akuma for a brief while during the Akki Island Duels. He also proved very efficient in wielding the Ishibo as a weapon.Colrath Notable Quotes * "Well, good to know I sound confident." – "The Room" * "Trust me, that fake blind old man was digital." – "The Riddle" Trivia * Adam was confirmed to be 16 years old by Josh Mepham on Twitter. * In The Room, Adam was the first player to display his secret Hollow powers. Gallery Annas stuff.jpg You Need to See This.png Adam Relaxing on a Boat.png Adam on a Boat.png Adam fight closeup.png Adam over the edge.png Adam sweat.png Adam Zombie Arm Nunchuk.png Adam Frozen.png References External Links Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes